


Watching Rick

by missy520



Series: Watching [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Mile High Club, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion/sequel to "Watching Kate". An AU - they are already a couple in season 4. This takes place after "The Limey", and Rick and Kate go to Vegas together. They meet Jacina on the plane on the way there. </p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens On the Way to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is a fill for a prompt; I've gotten so many I can't keep them all straight. If it is, my guess it's a prompt from Blackwing, since the Hunt/Castle/Beckett story was from him. 
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. I decided to post this story as I write it.

Kate Beckett realized that one of the great things about being Rick Castle’s girlfriend was his ability to just buy airplane tickets for a trip to Las Vegas because they had a free weekend. First class tickets too. She was enjoying the glass of champagne the pretty blonde flight attendant, Jacinda, had handed her while Rick was being his usual charming self. Jacinda left to go help another person and Rick turned to her with a grin. 

“Want to join the Mile High Club, Beckett?” 

“What makes you think I haven’t already joined, Castle?” She laughed at the expression on his face – something halfway between hurt and turned on. She grinned at him, and said, “I haven’t already joined, but I think I’d like to!” With that, she put her hand on the bulge in his jeans. She rubbed it and then squeezed it. He tried to hold in the yelp, but he couldn’t. The blonde flight attendant must have realized what was going on, and she walked over with a blanket and a towel in her hands. She passed it to Rick with a smirk. 

Kate took the blanket and spread it across their laps, kept the towel nearby and got back to rubbing his cock through his jeans. For a change, Rick wasn’t saying anything; he was just sitting back and letting her do what she wanted. So she decided to go a little further and unbuttoned his jeans while rubbing his cock. Then she lowered the zipper very quickly. She reached into his boxers and took his cock out. She could picture it in her mind as she stroked it. She’d had his cock in her mouth or in her hands many times now. She just stroked it over and over again. 

She was so focused on what she was doing to him, she was surprised when she felt his finger in her pussy. She had worn a skirt today – it was for him since she knew he loved to look at her legs – and right now, she was fucking glad she did. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. He kept moving the finger around and then he put another one inside. Her hips bucked off the seat but his arm kept her from falling. Kate realized she had stopped stroking him so she went back to it. 

Soon, they were oblivious to anything else; they were just enjoying this little interlude. Both of them were trying not to moan or groan, and so far, had not. Kate knew one way for her to be making less noise – she could put his cock in her mouth. So she leaned over his lap, lifted the blanket and did it. 

Now it was his turn to jump, and in his shock, he removed his fingers from her pussy. Kate didn’t mind since she had a mouthful of cock and she was enjoying that treat. She had sucked in all the way in and had the head down her throat. 

Castle got over his shock quickly and had her clit between two fingers. He knew he was seconds away from shooting his come down her throat, so he was hoping to time her orgasm just at the right moment. As he felt his balls start to get ready, he pinched her clit. 

Kate could tell that Castle was about to come and then she felt his fingers work their magic on her clit. She came as he started to come too. When he finished coming, she let his cock slide out of her mouth, and he took his hand off her clit and out of her pussy. She removed the blanket off their bodies, sat up and watched as he licked off his fingers. And then she made sure he watched as she licked her lips and grinned at him. She was handing him the towel when the blonde flight attendant appeared next to their seats. 

“Care for a drink, Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett?” she smiled at them. Kate had a feeling she knew what they had just done, but she didn’t care. Rick asked for waters for both of them and Kate got up to use the bathroom. The water was waiting for her when she returned to her seat and she gulped down half of it while Castle laughed at her. She punched him in the arm, but grinned at him anyway. She was tired after everything, so she leaned on him and fell asleep. 

Some hours later, he shook her awake and told her they would be landing soon. She thought he looked like he had a secret, but she was going to let him tell her. At this moment, all she wanted was a meal and a great big class of wine, and then she wanted to take him to bed. After they landed, they both gathered up all their stuff and started to walk off the plane. Jacinda smiled at them as they left. Castle took her hand in both of his and leaned over to whisper in her ear. What the hell is he doing? She figured it was something to do with his little secret, so she decided to forget about it. After grabbing their suitcases from baggage claim, they went off to wait for the limo to drive them to the hotel. 

As soon as they were in the back seat of the limo, Beckett turned to Castle and said, “I know you’re up to something, Castle. Tell me now so I don’t have to hurt you.” She went to grab his ear, but he moved his head out of the way. She glared at him, which just made him grin. But he knew she could take him out in an instant, so he started to talk. 

“Remember when we had that night with Hunt? And I asked you if you would like to watch me with another woman? Remember that you said ‘not tonight’? Well, I talked to Jacinda, you know, the flight attendant?” Beckett nodded at him to continue. She had a feeling where this was going, and she liked it. So did her pussy, if the tingling meant anything. But she’d let him go on. “Well, I thought she’d make an interesting third party – you could watch us have sex. What do you think?”

Beckett knew she could tease him, but why waste the time? This was a great idea, and maybe he’d get to watch her have sex with Jacinda too. When she had that thought, her body responded and she could feel how wet her pussy was. “So I get to watch you have sex with her?” He nodded very enthusiastically, and she almost burst out laughing. But somehow she managed to keep her straight face. “I do have a question,” she said. He looked her in the eye and nodded and she continued, “Would you like to watch me have sex with her?” and then she finally gave into the laughter. 

He threw himself at her and covered her face in kisses. “Fuck, Kate, you are the world’s best girlfriend!” He went on to say how Jacinda would join them tomorrow. Apparently, she was based here in Vegas, and she had a few days off. 

Kate started kissing him back, and they were about to start something when she realized they had arrived at the hotel. She broke off the kiss, and laughed at his upset face. “Romeo, we’re here. You’ll just have to wait for your reward.” Now she laughed at how eager he was to get inside. And before she knew it, they were whisked up to the Penthouse Suite and Castle had tipped the guy who handled their luggage. She was looking out the windows when she heard the door close, and she turned around to see Castle walking over to the champagne bottle. He had the bottle opened and had poured them each a glass as she walked over to him. He handed her a glass, they clinked glasses, and she toasted him.

“Thank you for this, Castle. And I really am going to reward you for tomorrow’s plans,” she said with a smirk. She took a sip of champagne, put the glass down on a table, and put her hands on the hem of her blouse. She had it off in ten seconds, and then she unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. She stood before him in a black lace bra and thong. He started to walk toward her, but she put up a hand to stop him. “This is for you, babe. You just watch for now!” So he stood back and watched as she very slowly pushed her panties down her legs and as she took off her bra. And he watched as she sauntered over to him and undid his belt and unfastened his pants. He didn’t take his eyes off her as she untied his shoes and took them off. He smiled at her as she put her hands on the waist of his jeans and pushed them down and then stood up. He looked down as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his arms. He watched again as she took his boxers off. 

She stood as close to him as she could and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her butt cheeks and hoisted her up. He leaned down and she moved her head and their lips met in the middle in a smoking hot kiss. He lifted his head for a minute so he could find a bed and spied one through one of the doors in the suite. Kate laughed as she captured his lips again. He carried her into the bedroom and let her slide down his body. He pushed her down and she landed on her back. He didn’t give a minute to adjust – he just lined up his cock and buried it in her pussy. 

“Oh fuck, Kate! Your pussy is so hot. Fuck,” he said as he pumped his cock in and out of her. She had her hands on her boobs and was twisting her nipples. They moaned together as she moved her hands to her clit. Now she was rubbing it and she would hit his cock as he entered her pussy. He growled at her and she looked at him and laughed. But that laughter soon changed to a groan.

“Fuck Castle, give me more! I’m so close. Harder, faster, more! Fuck!” He obeyed and his strokes came faster and harder. He knew she was just about to come because he could feel her walls grabbing his cock. The sensations set off his climax and they came together. He collapsed onto her and she loved how his body pushed her deeper into the mattress. When he got his breathing under control he put his arms around her waist and rolled them over so she was on top. She smiled down at him, and said, “And that was your reward for a great idea!” 

He laughed as she put her head on his chest and promptly fell asleep. He was too excited at that moment to sleep. The memories of their night with Hunt played through his mind and he hoped that tomorrow would bring them new memories. He fell asleep with a grin on his lips.


	2. What happens in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kate gets to watch.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. If I did, Stana Katic wouldn't have been let go.

After sleeping late, and a sexy romp in the shower, Kate and Rick spent part of the day gambling in the casino. Once Kate was up a few hundred and Castle up a thousand, they decided to get ready for their night with Jacinda. She would be joining them in their suite for drinks and more. They thought about going to one of the wonderful restaurants for a dinner, but decided a quick dinner of room service made more sense. 

Castle wanted to save time by sharing another shower, but Beckett told him to save his energy and just take a shower. She pushed him in the bathroom first so he could be ready to greet Jacinda when she arrived. He surprised her by getting ready quickly, but she guessed he couldn’t wait for the evening to get started. She kissed him on the cheek as she went into the bathroom. 

When she came out, wearing a simple dress, she found him pacing. He looked great in a royal blue sweater and a pair of jeans. “Woah, babe, what’s going on? Are you nervous?” she asked him with concern in her voice.

“Yeah, a bit. I know I started this, but is this crazy?”

“Maybe it is. But Castle, we both want this. We already did this once and nothing horrible happened. Remember how much fun we had with Hunt?” She grinned at him and he nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, that did work out pretty well,” he replied. But before he could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. “Okay, here we go,” he said as she squeezed his hand. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole before opening it.

Jacinda breezed in, looking like she was ready for anything. She kissed Rick on the cheek as he closed the door behind her. “So I guess you’re both okay with this?” She looked at both of them as they nodded their heads. “I’ve been turned on since I watched you guys yesterday. So I’m more than ready. Is this going to be a threesome?”

“It could be. But first I want to watch Castle – I mean Rick – fuck you. He got to watch me fuck another guy a few weeks ago, so I want a turn. And then maybe he’ll get to watch us fuck each other, or maybe we’ll have a threesome. We’ll see what happens,” Kate answered. Jacinda nodded, and walked over to Rick.

“Would you like a drink?” he asked her, but she nodded her head “No”. She reached behind her, unzipped her dress, and let it drop to the floor. She was naked underneath, so she stood there in just her four inch heels. She walked over to Rick, put her finger under his chin, and used it to close his mouth. Now she reached for the hem of his sweater and had it off his body in ten seconds. She licked his nipples as she undid his belt and his zipper. She went down to her knees and took his cock in her hands. She ran her hands around it a few times and then looked up at him and said “I like to suck cock, Rick. Do you like to have your cock sucked?” 

Rick just nodded, so she stopped stroking and started sucking. His hips bucked, which drove his penis further into her mouth. He put his hands on her head to direct the action. He hadn’t said anything to her; it seemed that he still was a bit shocked. Jacinda seemed to be enjoying sucking on his penis; she was almost humming as she moved her mouth and tongue around and around. 

Kate was sitting in a chair not too far from the action, and she could see her sucking on his dick. For now, she was just watching – she was enjoying the build-up of feelings in her body. She knew what it felt like to lick up his pre-come and suck on his cock. She knew how long it took her to deep throat him. She knew she liked to watch, but was still surprised that watching another woman do that to him was arousing. He had told her of his surprise when he watched her with Hunt, and now she knew. But she had never experienced a quiet Rick Castle, especially during sex. So she knew she had to get him talking.

“What’s the matter, Rick? Cat got your dick?” 

Castle couldn’t help it – he barked out a laugh. Trust Beckett to know how to get him going. “Nope, a pretty woman does!” And then he groaned out a strangled “fuuuucccck” as Jacinda pulled his saliva covered cock out of her mouth. It was like looking at a porn movie up close, as strands of saliva went from her mouth to his cock. He helped her to her feet, and stepping out of his clothing, walked her to the bedroom. He could hear Kate get up from the chair and follow them. 

Jacinda let go of his hand and climbed right up on the bed. Castle turned around when he heard Kate and was thrilled to see that she was now naked. He started to walk towards her, but she put her hand up and pointed at the bed. He grinned, turned around and saw Jacinda beckoning him towards her. He looked around for Kate and noticed she was standing next to the bed. “Kate, can you see? I’m going to suck on her clit for a while, so I want to be sure you can see what I’m doing,” and once Kate nodded, he put his mouth on Jacinda’s pussy. She moaned loudly as Castle sucked on her clit. 

“Oh fuck, Rick, I’m going to come!” she screamed right before her back arched off the bed. Castle watched her for a while, then got off the bed and got a condom from the box on the bedside table. He ripped off the packaging and covered his cock, climbed back on the bed and went on his back. By this time, Jacinda had recovered enough to notice what he had done. She sat up, threw one leg over him, and prepared to ride him reverse cowgirl so Kate could see everything. “Kate, can you see his cock get swallowed by my pussy? Oh fuck, it feels amazing!” She slid slowly down his pole, and buried it inside her. She slowly rode it up and down and let almost all of it slide out of her – just the tip of his penis was still inside. And then, going slowly was not an option – she had to speed up. “Fuck!” she said again.

Kate had experienced what riding his cock felt like. She’d bet he had a finger in Jacinda’s ass because he always did that to her when she did a reverse cowgirl – that was one of the reasons she liked that position with him. Then she heard the smack and knew that Rick was smacking Jacinda’s butt cheeks. That was another move that she had experienced too. Kate had to do something; she couldn’t just watch as Rick fucked Jacinda. Her body was crying out for something, anything to happen. So she put two slim fingers in her pussy while her other hand played with her breasts, twisting and tugging on her nipples. She had to stop when her knees got weak and went up on the bed. Now she was able to see the view that Castle could see and it was spectacular. 

Jacinda’s ass was toned and heart shaped; she was also tanned all over. Kate figured she liked to sunbathe nude since she didn’t have any tan lines. But all thoughts of tanning went out of her head when she watched Castle put one hand on that perfect ass. She got closer and saw him put a finger into her ass and move it in and out. Now Kate sat on the bed, her legs spread open. She put two fingers into her pussy and her thumb on her clit. She pressed down lightly on her bundle of nerves as she pistoned the two fingers in and out of her pussy. She could feel her walls trying to grab them. 

Jacinda moaned as Rick’s cock hit her in all the right places. Damn, these two were hot. She looked over at Kate, watched as she fingered herself. God, she wanted those fingers in her. But then she felt Rick’s finger in her ass and she moaned even louder than before. She stopped thinking about Kate and started to feel her climax as it built up in her body. Oh damn, his cock felt amazing. 

Castle was happy that Beckett had joined them on the bed. All he had to do was turn his head a bit and he could see her magnificent body. He truly was a lucky guy; he had a pretty blonde riding his cock for all she was worth and next to him was a beautiful brunette, naked and fingering herself. He returned his focus on Jacinda’s ass and started to move his finger a lot faster. He moved his other arm around to her pussy but he couldn’t quite reach her clit. Kate must have realized what he wanted to do; she got up to her knees and moved to help him get his fingers on Jacinda’s clit. He groaned when her hand, sticky with her fluids, took his and put them where they all wanted them to be.

And as soon as she helped him press down on her clit, that was all Jacinda needed to come. Her orgasm triggered Rick’s, and watching them two of them set off Kate. She fell to her back as Jacinda collapsed on top of Rick’s chest. He rolled them over, pulled his cock carefully out of her, and got off the bed to dispose of it. 

When he came back into the bedroom, both of the ladies were asleep. He figured he wore them out, and climbed in next to Kate. He spooned her, resting her ass into his crotch and put a hand on her boob. He smiled as he fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I will finish this story, but I may take a little break from writing after that.


	3. What Keeps Happening in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rick gets to watch Kate and Jacinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more chapter.

Rick woke up with a start. For a moment, he didn’t know where he was, and then it hit him – he was in a bed in a hotel in Las Vegas. He and Beckett had come for a long weekend. And on the plane, they met a pretty flight attendant who had agreed to join them for some sexual fun. 

And with that, he sat up in bed. Holy shit, he had sex with another woman while Beckett watched, and she was okay with it – fuck, she had even said she might have sex with Jacinda herself. Now he realized what must have startled him awake – Beckett and Jacinda were making out on the bed next to him. The three of them had fallen asleep after he and Jacinda fucked, but she and Kate must have awakened before he did. He stopped thinking and started to watch.

The two ladies were on their sides, kissing softly. Both of them had their hands on the other’s boobs, and he could see that Kate was squeezing Jacinda’s left breast. He couldn’t see what Jacinda was doing, so he decided to move from the side to the front of the ladies. When he moved, Kate must have heard or seen him, and she disengaged her lips from Jacinda’s. 

“Well, well, well, look who’s awake? In case you were wondering, you haven’t missed much. We just got started. Any requests, Rick?” Kate said with a smirk. As she talked to him, her hands continued to play with Jacinda’s breasts and Jacinda was moving her hands down Beckett’s side. 

“None, but I just want to be sure to see everything,” he grinned. He got closer to them as Kate took her hands off Jacinda’s body. She got up to her knees and started to rearrange herself. Jacinda seemed to know what Kate was going to do and she went from her side to her back. Kate smiled; leaned down to kiss her lips, and then turned herself around. She put her pussy directly over Jacinda’s mouth. Kate didn’t need to say anything; Jacinda just started to lick it. Kate moaned as she lowered her head to Jacinda’s pussy, and she used her fingers to spread it open. She licked her clit, and now it was Jacinda’s turn to moan.

Castle sat on the bed, his eyes darting from place to place. First he watched Jacinda’s tongue slowly go through Kate’s folds, and then he watched as Kate inserted a finger into Jacinda. When that wasn’t enough, he watched as she inserted a second finger. He had to touch himself, so he started to stroke his penis. He moved his hands up and down the shaft, and then he put a hand on his balls and started to stroke them too. “Fuck!” he said as he watched the 69 in front of him. 

Kate had gone back to licking Jacinda who was now inserting her fingers into Kate’s pussy. She moaned loudly as Kate was focusing on her clit. When Kate removed her tongue, she whimpered but Kate quickly inserted her fingers again. Now she was twisting her wrist, and hooking her fingers just so. Jacinda could feel her climax building as Kate was trying to find her g-spot. “Oh fuck me, Kate. Just a little more. Harder!” she yelled as Kate found it. “Fuck!” she said again as her climax hit her hard. She could feel Kate removing her hand from her body. Since Kate’s pussy was still over her face, she couldn’t see what Kate was doing.

But Castle could. He watched as Kate removed her hand from Jacinda and he could see it was shiny with Jacinda’s juices. Kate licked one finger very slowly. Then she held out her hand to him. He still had a hand on his cock, stroking it with just the right amount of pressure, so he moved a little bit. He was now close enough to Beckett and she put her fingers right next to his lips. His tongue darted out to taste Jacinda’s come. “Wow, Jacinda, you taste so sweet!” he said.

Jacinda’s only response was to lick Beckett more. She wanted to make her come too. Kate rocked her hips back and forth as Jacinda licked a path up to her clit and down to her ass. “Oh shit, I’m so close, lick my clit more!” she screamed as Jacinda complied. She stopped moving her hips as her orgasm hit her. She wailed and then she flooded Jacinda’s face with her come. 

Castle watched as Kate’s body froze as she came. His cock was rock hard, so he took his hand off it and he got even closer to the two women. Kate had started to come back to earth, and she had climbed off Jacinda’s body. They were on their backs, side by side. He could feel his balls getting ready to shoot his come, and he knew what he wanted to do. So he put his hands back on his cock, and as soon as the come started to shoot out, he aimed it at Kate and Jacinda. The first blasts hit Kate’s breasts and then Jacinda’s stomach. He didn’t aim it all; he just let it land where it would. When it stopped, Kate ran her fingers through the jism on Jacinda, and then Jacinda ran hers through the load on Kate. 

All three of them were moaning and groaning as the ladies not only smeared come on each other, but they played with each other’s boobs. Castle’s come was making it very easy for their fingers to slide over their nipples. Jacinda tugged on Kate’s nipples as Kate twisted hers. Then Jacinda leaned over to take Kate’s right breast into her mouth. Kate took her hands off Jacinda’s nipples and placed then on her head. Encouraged by that, Jacinda sucked harder, and Kate moaned loudly. Kate’s hold on her head loosened and Jacinda moved to the other breast. 

Kate felt like there was a direct link from her boobs to her clit. The more Jacinda sucked on her, the more her clit tingled. Kate’s hands moved to her clit and she rubbed it lazy circles. She could tell she was very close to coming again, and she decided she needed more so she pinched her clit. Fuck that was it! She screamed as she came again. 

Jacinda sat up, smirking as she watched the brunette writhe on the bed with her orgasm. Her body was tingling with excitement so she put a hand in her pussy. Her thumb was pressing down on her clit as she put two fingers inside her. It didn’t take her a long time to orgasm, and she cursed as she did. “Fuck!” She collapsed on her back next to Kate.

Castle watched the two of them get their breathing under control. By now he knew that Kate would probably fall asleep after action like that, and when he looked over at her, he could see that he was right. And when he looked at Jacinda, she was asleep too. So once again, Rick decided to join them – but this time, there was space between them. He crawled into it, and promptly fell asleep.


	4. More Things Happen in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threesome part of the adventure.

This time, it was Castle who woke up first, and this time he remembered where he was. Maybe his memory was better because this time he woke up with two naked women pressing their bodies against his. And when he turned to look at Kate, he saw her eyes were slowly opening. He gave her a good morning kiss, which she returned enthusiastically. He rolled over so she was underneath him and they kissed some more. 

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of hands on his cock. He knew they weren’t Kate’s hands since hers were in his hair, so he realized they were Jacinda’s. And he approved of what she was doing; her hands were stroking his cock – first she went up and down and then around and around. Fuck, now she was playing with his balls. He couldn’t help it; he had to move his hips. 

Now Kate was aware of what was going on between his legs, as his cock was getting harder by the minute. She pulled her lips from his, slithered down his body, and she joined Jacinda in stroking his cock and balls. She pushed him over a bit so he landed on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch. 

And watch he did. He watched as Kate grinned at Jacinda, and then she kissed the tip of his cock. She handed it over to the flight attendant, who also kissed it. Then she handed it back to Kate who licked it like it was a lollipop. After it started to get harder, she passed it back to Jacinda, who sucked it in her warm mouth. Rick was watching this intently, and he could see Jacinda’s cheeks as she sucked on his cock. She released it and now Kate sucked on it. Rather than wait for another pass at his cock, Jacinda moved over to his balls and sucked on them, one after another. Rick moaned as the two of them sucked on him. 

This tag team blow job continued and Rick enjoyed every minute of it. But he wanted to do something, so he said, “Hey, I think it’s time for me to reciprocate. Let me taste you!” He put his hand on Beckett’s head and gently moved it off his cock. Kate licked his cock as it slid out of her mouth, letting it go with a pop. Jacinda laughed as she moved away from his balls. 

“Okay, Rick, where do you want us?” she grinned at him as she sat up in the bed. Rick also sat up and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. Kate watched as his tongue met Jacinda’s. She couldn’t just watch, so she put her hands in her pussy and slowly rubbed it. They broke off the kiss, and turned to see what Kate was doing. Jacinda lay down next to Kate, and Rick got off the bed and went to kneel between Kate’s legs. He took her hands out of her pussy and replaced them with his tongue. 

As his tongue hit her clit, Kate moaned. “Damn, Rick, you are so good at this! Lick me harder!” So he did, even using the tip of his tongue to dart in and out of her entrance. Jacinda was rubbing Kate’s breasts as Rick was licking her pussy. Kate felt like she was going to come any second, and then Castle stopped. “Oh, fuck you! I was so close!” Rick grinned, an almost evil look in his eye as he heard the frustration in Kate’s voice. He knew she was watching as he arranged Jacinda just so. Now he was licking Jacinda and she was the one moaning and moving around on the bed. And then she was the one cursing Rick out as he left on the edge and returned to Kate. 

Rick knew he couldn’t keep this up too long; he was very fond of his cock, and he didn’t want one of them to hurt him. So he stopped teasing them, and put one hand in each pussy. He knew it wouldn’t take too long for them to come, and he was right: just the slightest bit of pressure on their clits and they both came, Kate’s back arching off the bed and a minute later, Jacinda’s hips bucking as she cursed. He sat back and watched as they came back to earth. Watching the two of them climax at almost the same time was an amazing experience, and he was ready for more. 

He went over to the supply of condoms and grabbed a few, then climbed back on the bed. Both Kate and Jacinda were ready for more. Kate saw the condoms in his hand and smirked. And then she took one from him, ripped open the package and had his cock sheathed before he could say anything. She laughed at the look on his face as she helped Jacinda to put her head on the pillows and then settled herself between the blonde’s legs. Without saying a word, she put her mouth on Jacinda’s pussy. 

Castle got up behind Beckett and put his hands on her hips, soundlessly directing her to lift her lower body up a little. As soon as she did, Castle held on and entered her with one hard thrust. Kate moaned into Jacinda’s pussy as his cock filled her. Castle didn’t stop; he just thrust in and out of her pussy. Kate was having a hard time licking Jacinda’s pussy, so she decided to use her fingers instead. Kate used the momentum of Castle’s thrusts to insert her fingers, hooking them just so. 

Rick could hear the sounds Kate’s fingers made as they moved in and out of Jacinda. His thrusts were getting sloppy, but that didn’t seem to bother Kate. And whatever she was doing was okay with Jacinda; they both were moaning very loudly. He took his hands off Kate’s hips and put them on her boobs. He could feel her climax building and then he screamed as her tunnel clamped down on his cock. As soon as he could, he pulled out, and she rolled over to her back and next to Jacinda. 

He didn’t waste any time; he got between Jacinda’s legs and thrust his still hard cock into her body. Jacinda’s mouth opened in an “O” but she didn’t make a sound. Rick knew he wasn’t too far from coming, and he thought she was close too. Kate must have realized the same thing because she put her thumb on Jacinda’s clit and pressed down just enough to help her come. Rick exploded as he saw what Beckett was doing, and he filled the condom up with his jism. He felt Jacinda’s climax and watched her fall apart with it. He collapsed on his back on the bed. He was too tired to move, but he felt the mattress shift as someone got up. 

Kate and Jacinda shared a kiss, and then Jacinda rolled off the bed, landing on her feet on the opposite side. “Hey guys, is it okay if I take a shower? I’ve got to head home soon.” Castle heard Kate murmur the okay and then heard the shower. He got up to dispose of the condom, and Kate encouraged him to get back into bed. He was dosing as Kate caressed his body and whispered nonsense things into his ears. 

He must have fallen asleep because all of a sudden, he heard Kate and Jacinda talking. He woke up, and saw that Jacinda was dressed, but Kate was still naked as they stood there. He got up, and joined them as Kate turned to him and giggled a bit. 

“Hey, Jacinda’s gotta go. We were just saying good-bye,” and with that, she kissed Jacinda on the lips. The blonde returned the kiss as Rick waited his turn. The ladies broke off their kiss so he could kiss Jacinda, and he made it worth the wait. 

“You guys are something else,” she said with a grin. “If you ever come back to Vegas, let me know. I won’t be doing the New York run anymore, but maybe I’ll do it again in the future. I’d sure like to do this again!!” And with that, she left the room. Beckett turned to Castle and laughed. 

“Well, what’s next?” she said as they walked back to bed. 

“Sex in zero-g?” he said hopefully. Kate just laughed as they both went back under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for this little adventure. Hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> I've started writing a non-smut story. That doesn't mean I'm not going to write more smut, it just means I'm not sure which smutty story to write next. We'll see what the muse lets me do next.


End file.
